Pitch tells the story of his wife
by triphoprocker
Summary: Pitch has been prompted to tell the story of his wife; how they met, and what their life was like before she died. Brace yourself for feels.


"Someone asked me to tell the the world about my wife.. in excruciating detail. So while it pains me, here it is:

She was beautiful. I saw her one day by the lake near my home when I was out riding one afternoon. I was young, if I recall.. perhaps 19 or 20. This was before I was drafted into the army. She was standing there.. her long, dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze, her hands folded demurely in front of her as she gazed out across the water. She was long and slender and she was wearing a beautiful blue gown that billowed in the breeze along with her hair. Even at the distance I was from her, I could see her eyes. They were the clearest blue I'd ever seen. They were actually the first thing that caught my attention, as a matter of fact... that and the longing in them. I rode by more often after that, always hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

Once and a while we'd exchange glances. She'd smile at me on more than one occasion, and I'd smile back, causing her to blush prettily. She had the most delicate blush I'd ever seen.. She sometimes came out when it was almost too chilly or warm to do so and so would I. I soon began to realize that she did this because of me, just as I was because of her. One day I decided to approach her, about perhaps three or so weeks of heated glances and silent flirting. I remember her face flushing as I neared, the smile growing on her beautiful face with every step I took. I greeted her and bowed like the gentleman I was and she curtsied.. just as much a lady as I was a gentleman. Her gown was a rich violet that day; I remember because it brought out not only her lovely skin tone, but her eyes as well. I convinced her to come riding with me, which wasn't that hard to do, as we had been attracted to each other for quite some time. We spent a long afternoon together getting to know each other. That was the day we fell in love.

As I got to know her, I found that her personality was just as lovely as she was. She had the most beautiful laugh, one that was feminine and bright. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. She had an amazing sense of humor that was neither base nor overbearing. She was graceful as well as kind. Only a scant few months after I started courting her, I asked her to marry me. I still remember the joy in her eyes as she accepted and how she ran to tell her family and friends, taking me with her.

We were married soon after and we moved into our own home, ready to start a family. We'd spend our days making up the home or simply talking as we did before we were married, taking long walks or horseback rides in the nearby wood or near where we'd first lay eyes on each other. We'd spend our nights making love or simply sitting by the fire, our arms around each other as we whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears.

A few months after we'd been living together she began acting oddly. She became more emotional, easier to upset. For the longest time I didn't know what was wrong and I was worried that she hated me.. I didn't know what to do. That's when she told me she was pregnant. I was overjoyed. Unfortunately, that was around the time I was called to battle. She cried as I rode out with my fellow men, waving goodbye through her tears. I promised her that I'd make the world a better place for both her and our child, a tear slipping from my eye before I could stop it. I fought hard, thinking of my wife and daughter every day. It was difficult… but I survived and made a name of myself. I earned the title of hero, which was a great honor for both myself and my family.

When I was finally able to return, my daughter was a few weeks old. I walked through the door, tired and worn, barely able to stand, and there she was.. she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. My wife was cradling her by the fireplace, cooing softly. I couldn't believe that the little bundle of delight that was in front of me was really mine. I dropped my things on the floor, then ran to her, all traces of my exhaustion dissipating into joy. As I picked her up, she cooed at me and gripped one of my fingers tightly in her own, burbling softly. My heart was filled with love for her, and that made my long, hard battle so much more important to me than it already was. My wife came and embraced me, and we both stood gazing down at our child. "Her name is Katherine.", She told me softly as she gazed into my eyes, her own filled with love. Katherine had my wife's eyes and completion. Even though she was young, it was evident that she was going to grow up to be a beauty, just like her mother. True to nature, she became more and more lovely as she grew. It seemed all too soon that she was starting to gain the glances of the young boys she played with, even though she was much too young to begin courting. I watched over her jealously as any father would, wanting to keep her safe.

My wife and I were married for about 11 years before… before the incident. She seemed to grow even lovelier with age, never losing her youthful figure. I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I'm choking up. I miss her badly."


End file.
